


Movie Night

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Giant (1999), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, F/M, Men Crying, Movie Night, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Brock shares his favorite movie with Darcy
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own em  
> Enjoy!

Darcy wiped a tear from her eye before she heard Brock sniffle. "The ending gets me everytime." His voice warbled like he was on the edge of full blown tears as she rubbed her eyes some more and looked at him. Brock had his arm across the back of the couch, his bare feet were sticking out of the blanket on the coffee table, and he was leaning heavily against her. The tears that were threatening to fall were illuminated by the low light of the rolling credits. 

Her hand reached down and patted his thigh under the throw they had draped across their laps. "He's putting himself together though, we shouldn't be crying!" Darcy sniffled along with him and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I.." She continued to look up at him while his lip trembled. "This is why I became an agent at SHIELD." His arm moved to squeeze her shoulder. Darcy tucked her legs up and scooched closer to him. "I didn't want the government to..I don't know… overstep its bounds if something friendly ever crash landed from space."

She rested her head against his chest and felt him take a few shuddering breaths. Darcy rubbed his thigh and let him hold onto her as the credits came to an end. "You're doing it though, you've helped save the world so many times."

"I watched this movie so many times after New Mexico and New York." Brock's free hand moved to hold her hand on his thigh. "Those space robots were nothing like The Iron Giant."

"I know, I know." Darcy squeezed his hand tightly. She hoped it came across as reassuring. "What can I do for you, Brock?"

The arm across her shoulders moved to her hair and carded though it. "You're doing it, babe. You always share parts of yourself with me." Brock finally looked down and caught her eyes. "I wanted to share this with you. Favorite movies...they tell alot about you."

Darcy leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. She pressed their wet cheeks together and said, "Thank you for sharing this with me." 

After they composed themselves and tidied up the living room, Darcy looked at Brock and asked, "So what do you tell people when they ask you what your favorite movie is?"

Brock leaned against the back of the couch. His lips twisted into a grin as he said, "Oh I tell them the truth. They all think I'm lying, but what boy wouldn't want to befriend a giant space robot and read him Superman comics?" 

Darcy walked towards him and grabbed his hand before she dragged him into the bedroom. "You're always full of surprises, Brock."

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaah I love them


End file.
